snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Maya Saylen
Maya 'Fiera' Saylen (born 15 June 2032) served as the Professor for Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2072-74. Basics: *'Name:' Maya 'Fiera' Saylen. *'Date of Birth:' August 8th 2042 *'Age:' 30 *'Place of Birth:' Chiapas, México. That's in North America...incase you didn't know. *'Hogwarts House:' Did not attend Hogwarts. *'Previous Schooling:' Academia Magica de México - Located in Isla Cerralvo, or Jasques Costeau island. *'Years attended ''Academia Magica de México:' 2022 - Aged 10 -------- 2029 - Aged 17 *'Special Positions held at School:' Prefect -- 5th-7th year '''Hogwarts Occupation:' Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Previous Occupation: Unknown. Veterinary assistant. Magizoologist. Wand: Silver Fir, 13 inches, Jaguar tooth core. Patronus: Black Jaguar. Strongest Subjects: All. CoMC & Potions Weakest Subjects: Doesn't have any. Divination & History of Magic Appearance: *'Hair:' Dark, long and straight. Has been known to curl it from time to time. *'Eyes:' Dark. *'Height:' Enough to be able to look down at you. 5' 9'' '' *''Heritage: Pureblood.'' *'Wand:' Silver Fir, 13 inches, Jaguar tooth core. *'Patronus:' Black Jaguar. Personality: Due to the situations surrounding her upbringing, Maya still has the strong need to protect herself and will not let anyone make her vunerable. She is a serious woman and, can at first, seem to have as much personality as a stone, but her close friends would testify that she is not as mean as she looks. There is no monkey business with her when it comes to telling the truth – if she likes you, she'll say so - if not, she will not hesitate to tell you that aswell. If anyone disagrees with Maya, knowing she is right, she will either ignore you or give a scolding. But she is far much more patient with children, and will be also with her students - because she knows the young minds are inquisitive and need to be molded. But...adults should know better. She likes order and discipline. Anyone who lacks this will recieve a sneer from the woman. If she witnesses anything that makes her growl, you will witness the source to her given nickname. 'Fiera' means 'wild' or 'fierce', and that is what she will become if something rubs her the wrong way. Specially if any injustice is happening. Background: Born in Chiapas - a small village at the southern part of México - Maya was raised by her parents and taught the ways of farmers. She and her family worked hard to stay alive and make use of everything that was handed to them. This at times forced Maya to break the rules of magical law, using her skills to get food or clothes. She never got caught, and even if she had, she wouldn't regret her decision. With generations of farmers in her family, Maya was surrounded by animals and would soon find one of her passions – caring for the beasts that helped her survive. She took care of the family's cattle and pets, and it was all so much easier to understand thanks to her grandfather who was a veterinarian. Maya was tutored by her grandfather in the ways of giving creatures the care they need, and since then, had the dream of going to Beast Healer school. Unfortunately, at that time, due to insufficient funding she was unable to. Maya did not attend school until she got her admittance letter from the Academia Magica de México at age 10. Aware of the financial situation for many families, the Academy has a special fund for students who do not have the possibility to pay for their education necessities. This was how Maya got the chance to educate herself. Maya was at first unsure if she wanted to leave her family, but seeing the many opportunities that would present themselves with her education, she agreed to go. She graduated with high honours and soon found ways to earn money, working for a local veterinarian near the school. She would work there during the evenings and then get back home to finish her chores until she had to work again. Living in such deprived circumstances, injustice would occur at times when certain people found themselves far too superior to farmers. This is when she recieved her nickame by her father – 'Fiera'. Whenever she witnessed or was affected by a wrongdoing, she would step up and speak her mind – quite fiercly so – and was then known to have a temper no one wanted to mess with...which made her father very proud that she could not only stand up for herself but for others aswell. Living close to a Muggle community where the injustice would happen, she evolved an irrational dislike towards Muggles. But through her schooling and experiences, this dislike is starting to wane, slowly. Likes: *Discipline. *Order. *Firewhisky. *Flying. *A good laugh. *Her family. *Travelling home. *Her friends. *Magical and non-magical creatures. *Chocolate. *Food. That would be Mexican food to you others... Dislikes: *Stupidity. *Missing her family. *People who don't know when to shut up. *People getting in her way. *Getting annoyed. *Wasting time. *Smartypants. *Injustice. OOC: Maya Saylen is a character portrayed by LunaLafghudd Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:Academia Magica de México Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Staff